uraalishefandomcom-20200214-history
Dictionary
vas = opposite prefix tasake = pocket mie = me šie = you pute = he, she, it me = we te = you ( plural ) vokaale = vowel konsone = consonant tasapane = balance, harmony kyl = ye ök = they kauvan = for a long time, long seleveta = to survive, to stay alive monte = many, multiple net = they, those, them jouđaje = drink, liquid käjyte = to use, to wear, to aply, ja = the ( used if the word ta comes before it ) suvate = to tolerate keše = hand, palm šörme = finger taši = or, perhaps viraake = flower kaveje = caffeine sööja = to eat mit = what joovni = good, well, nice tärke = important terveše = health moj = hello, greetings anyjake = material, substance, matter, element ( informal drugs ) Mojem = welcome tavare = material šia = hallo, hallo ( informal ) senkakoce = bell, doorbell köryl = around, circum vas = opposite nel = without vär = wrong kaše = pile, mound, stack, lump, heap vene = boat sirepe = sickle, scythe, hook lucike = skin vage = desire, lust sose = sleeve nejune = some kööse = spruce juusline = novgorod jäänisline = petroskoi könyje = book vahita = to change urakuve = subject reuje = finnmark juse = swan mejänma = torneo valley häme = tavastia saapeme = lappland sive = page, site, internet site jöögrakare = khanty-mansiysk kore = leaf keltehetemje = sitron, lemon sjeni = there lehivose = any baked food pääta = to choose, to decide makiije = any sweet food karike = candy jäätele = icecream puulusike = spatula kuupe = cup, bowl laseka = to count, to measure sekeđaaja = to mix, to blend, to put things together hetemje = fruit pöle = owl ruse = rye kujete = fiber, fibre pan´je = spoon haruke = fork veite = knife kasave = crop, vegetable, plant kašava = to grow, to become larger hoone = room tarine = story ovveeje = door cune = fume apuva = to help, to give aid keete = kitchen poorte = stair, staircase vese = toilet šijeme = seed lenete = to fly akente = agent, spy, secret people ittenäjisyyje = indepenence volyjose = corridor, hallway june = train kuulje = gold hoppeeje = silver pronseje = bronce reeke = truck mihoone = living room ylhoone = attic lyhoone = spare room, guest room tiike = ladder, anything you can climb on tapela = to debate, to fight, to argue jure = red squirrel becvage = ambition, mission etvage = apetite lainata = to loan, to borrow, to lend tule = to become pöjis = out, out of matkuša = to travel, to move to another place honvage = homesickness ahvene = perch nakekale = wale delviine = dolphin alataace = altaic, altaic mountains rapje = crab, crawfish simpuke = clam, coachle kärpäne = any flying bug ötöke = bug, any crawling or creeping small animal pölotni = scary, creepy tropine = tropical kääreme = any non cute animal, repitilian nake = big, huge, big sized, alot teveda = to make a mistake, to make an error, to make a tpo, to misscalculate oršäke = country, land, earth, terrain rahave = human, person, individual könte = proto jälkheen = after aikujni = adult birodale = empire, great country, realm kane = chicken kaneje = cock, rooster pupe = rabbit, bunny venyta = to stretch paje = song, music keme = spy, agent, secret šola = to be, is, to have, to exist habore = war, fighting, conflict šabace = freedom, liberty alke = start, beginning vere = blood, casualty ušni = new, news še = it, that šolemikhään = does not matter, idc, let it be kote = home, place, house veše = water tähete = star eršene = feeling, mood, emotion melkheen = altmost, nearly, just about šane = word nylme = language, tongue toši = very, ultra hoole = worry, convern, fear, uneasiness, anxiety, paranoya kave = coffee pape = bean, nut, any small food like that madjaare = hungary šoome = finland ecoune = estonia aluve = territory, autonomus country, state sajuve = army laneete = planet irtalome = literature mielenkiinnite = intresting, fascinating kieta = to bully, to teaze, to be mean ryše = russia lipe = flag, banner, logo silme = eye silma = to watch, to see avaruuše = space, vacuum, nothingess, vacuity tile = space paridene = black, dark valkije = white, bright, light kutta = to invite, to call pirose = red mere = sea, lake, any huge bond of water sinije = blue erota = to seperate, to remove, to discern ruske = brown, poop kirjame = letter, alphabet keltaje = yellow vihe = green heteleje = orange ( both color and fruit ) retliije = violet, purple lapni = near, close, close to nem = no, not, negative, i dont agree with you mukaš = also, agreed, too, aswell, then, myöš = also, aswell mukanan = supposedly, ostensibly ko = since, when, as väle = gap, spacing jođaje = leader, king, kaizer, monarch, president mišđere = minister ääne = voice, vote, music, sound poike = boy vojeđa = to win, to gain victory lanyje = girl poikere = man lanyjere = woman kone = machine, robot ellenđaasa = to understand halvaja = to want, to need, to will asije = thing, object, item, tool roske = trash, pollution, toxin, waste niin = so, as, then kuteš = like, wise, as talan = maybe, possible, perhaps talana = can, can be possible vujore = stone, rock elleni = anti, counter, against hivataloše = official, recognised, formal, formal language hivaše =office, post, position nekuše = cube, block, square tirte = bird, bat, any flying animal isnere = broom culkute = clean, pure sahe = sasaw vasalkelyjuke = butt nena = to smell, to stink nejule = needle, vaccination, syringe ruuve = screw risete = cross, crusade mennakone = motor kirevese = axe avane = key, wrench mite = measure, scale soole = intestine, bowel, gut vasare = hammer, gavel kösepe = center, middle kösepejni = centrism ike = age vaate = cloth, clothing, fabric laape = leg jalke = foot jalka = to run, to walk, to march sisäpiire = inner, inside, within sisäle = indoors, withing, inside ileni = young, teenager hamupe = hamburger pice = pizza icäse = father, dad anuje = mother, mom nale = arrow, projectile pussene = all, everyone, every vörtöle = bear väre = color kaunisni = beatifull, good looking nane = bread, wheat pävane = sun, day jaamni = morning isemni = warm, hot jure = fat, butter merni = fast, quick vešalune = festival, holiday, party ke = who kale = fish pälni = half, peace voce = fence hyre = string tumeta = to know, to have knowledge of sumni = summer kevni = spring talni = winter sökni = autumn uja = to swim mune = egg vanace = root, start tyla = to come, to arrive sivistuse = cultture resyrse = resource, loot lähe = source, spring, resource, fountain, fount, fountainhead ase = gun, weapon haje = hair line = city, village, habitation vaare = castle, fortress, stronghold kiše = cat kore = dog kete = fox suse = wolf suše = fox uje = animal, living creature eleme = life pule = bottle, can mujođene = snow nanusni = firm, hard, solid, stiff irijni = month nieke = you can add to a word to make it more informal ( if used toomuch it becomes rude ) hä = i did not quite understand ( informal ) hetni = week kuse = piss, urine tietokone = computer pahave = cardboard, pasteboard puheline = phone rahe = money, cash, sallary, payment maniveste = manifesto laate = quality jutte = "(concrete) thing". jumale = god, allah, supreme being histyrije = history mitäve = any, anything, something voš´te = grammatical case nylmejope = grammar oppija = to learn, to gain knowledge kompa = mushroom emyše = berry puje = tree toole = sofa, chair any furniture you can sit on laude = table, board, plank vartijni = police, sheriff, guard kys´puje = birch jerrata = to ask, to get, inquire, question, request, to get poht´še = milk vitse = joke riske = risk kanave = channel kyrytni = bitter sokere = sugar soole = salt savanni = sour isesni = savory, umami makuse = taste sähke = electricity tajuste = backround, behind jaate = faith, belief, tough, mind, religion, opinion, political belief, jaive = brain rakve = rain ušpume = problem ta = and, also pilve = cloud hevone = horse a = the elöre = foward, ahead, in front, front menna = to go, to move vereepe = verb supstantiive = noun adjekteeve = adjective kera = with, along lohke = population, amount kuipo = how hike = sweat mette = forest kuđaj = wich, who, every, that, any kuđat = that, who, whom kuđan = whom, whose nime = name paike = place, spot muul = other, elsewhere, else, to the contorary mađavni = awesome, great töma = to work, to act, to operate, to function, to perform, to proceed orje = slave pasmek = fuck perekle = ( a swear word without other meaning ) paske = shit soije = soy nappe = button olje = oil oršakpaje = anthem vaakune = coat of arms, seal, arms kumpi = wich, wichever voime = power, strenght väkivalte = violence tomaate = tomato pate = potato sinape = mustard kalje = alchohol, beer, wine laive = ship aute = car laađike = box, container, storage veerehe = curtain(s) lääme = sheep lääne = goat leeme = cow leene = bull tureke = fur, wool rištsuodaje = any religius war kynse = nail pete = beast, predator pilkija = to fish on ice matike = math sääje = weather nosta = to rise, to lift, to raise, to push up tođuuse = truth, true tämä = this neke = stomach, abdomen, torso eroke = ability sered´ke = wound, injury, pain eresni = active meleke = gay, lesbian, homosexuality beleke = bisexual vasmeleke = straight, heterosexual jeeve = year šeređe = love, crush möntehine = positive pohje = north, north pole länse = west tele = south, antarctica kelete = east vypose = plant, grass idöje = time, clock lukmäre = number märe = amount, volume, count, rate haromse = trinity, triplets, trio ejköjoleka = isnt it kakse = twins ekse = rogue, allone child yraalice = uralica ( proto uraalishe ) nolisi 0 eksi 1 kaksi 2 haromsi 3 nekusi 4 viisi 5 ekšesi 6 kakšesi 7 haromšesi 8 nekušesi 9 viišesi = 10 milese = million aluje = county, municipality ose = part, part of viikin´ke = viking, norse suke = family, relative, gender, ancestry pittääja = to be forced to asuja = to make, to create hujomen = tomorrow samocedni = samoyed myreke = acid taamokate = to support, to assist, to favor permni = permic ruuke = food mördemni = mordovian ykrilaini = ugric sujomni = finnic säämni = saami, saamic manšni = mansi hantni = khanty komni = komi ydmucni = udmurt nenecni = nenets enecni = enets selkupni = selkup nakanasni = nganasan marni = mari erseni = erzyan mokšni = moskha vöröjni = võro setojni = seto inkerni = ingrian vatni = votic karjalajni = karelian vepšäjni = vepsian lyydini = ludic kvääjni = kven torniojni = tornedalian livlööjni = livonia rakote = house, building tyhä = only, just, merely, purely, allone caknan = exclusively, only, just, solely mutta = but uraalijni = uralic riste = cross ristenjeete = christianity islame = islam pakane = paganism lonkere = tentacle atvena = to take over bevolyjase = influence, impact juute = road, way, route nulvanojni = public meše = field osata = to be able to, can uraališe = uraalishe mema = meme, internet joke, copy pasta paišta = to speak, to talk, to say multe = dirt, gravel, ground anta = to give, to let lyjuke = hole, pit, leakage hoky = that ( example i like that my food is cold ) tujo = that ( used when talking about a thing for example tujo mema = that meme ) ešek = these ašok= those kiše = game, videogame, sport, toy enšijni = first, foremost mekođaše = solution, agreement, threaty tuuše = fire, blaze tiete = science tuušele = fuel hasašerete = nationalism, patriotism komunišme = communism vašišeje = fascism liberališje = liberalism konšervatišje = conservatism libertarišje = libertarianism anarkišje = anarchism oršäketiete = politics, geography nylmetiete = linguistics vilosovije = philosophy ujetiete = biology hinte = price, cost, value, worth saune = sauna šipaneke = karelian pasty pajtaare = comrade, friend, companion eli = ( emotional word ) used to clarify what you just said ( its put at the start of a word ) völjy = together, along with, next to, next ku = if enkeda = to permit, to allow hamarnan = soon, presently, shortly, nearly, in no time kure = ring, encirclement, ren´ke = ring, tire, wheel, collar, link, circle, halo palveline = server, service luje = bone pule = bridge kašdajni = citizen kašde = city ibalni = warm kiitoš = thanks kerec = please sajnaala = to be sorry, to ask for pardon hanja = where, where from pada = to write, to type padeje = lyrics, text, translation, article ela = to live jyylni = above raute = iron, metal posime = smoke, gas saje = tea šaamni = same, simular, equal paprike = paprica kulaše = goulash vame = disability, disablement maalahe = painting, icon, art kuve = picture, photo, image taleta = to save, to record pelöca = to save, to rescue inkaanan = rather, rather, preferably šääca = to save, to conserve, to reserve, to economize hašate = fatherland, motherland, country of birth verke = web, internet, spiderweb linaje = rope,stripe, line, any long thin thing tavalijni = normal, usual, regular, standard, regulation, standard, common sejuralijni = sociable, outgoing, social, chummy, companionable kunte = society, province kunteje = sociology, societal, social, public, civic, social construct karve = hair, beard, mustache murrehe = dialect nomala = rabbit, bunny pelote = scare, phobia, jumpscare suje = reason, reason for, because. cause jaaja = to share, to spread, to distribute, to circulate raamate = bible itmere = baltic sea lahte = gulf koke = size hošuje = long, lenghty, tall palvoja = to worship, to adore, to pray jäte = toxin, waste, rubbish, trash, poop, shit, piss lisätuje = to breed, to sex pejure = deer hejahte = absence, defiency, flaw, lack, need are = treasury mate = worm, any underground bug jyrsije = gnawer, squirrel, mouse, rat etc tyske = thorn, spike, any sharp object reeteke = layer kilepe = shield, protection ( informal condom ) murše = walrus, seal, any similar animal myyre = any underground animal vaše = left, left side okeje = right, alright, right side sarave = moose, elk kojase = eagle, vulture nyttenan = now, currently, in this moment cibe = plover, lapwing jalopejure = tiger, lion, any big cat vela= to go up, to rise erkölcijni = moral, ethnical, honest leja = to hover ylläjni = over kumite = spirit, ghost pe = second täjni = full, entire, total, absolute pece = minute košeje = kosheje ( the alternative alphaet of uraalishe ) peceje = hour völjyrahe = neighbour myhejni = late cile = chili, spice, spicy food lere = camp kelere = concentration camp bokuca = to laugh, to make fun of, to mock jovuke = group, political party, crowd, mass, category ane = stuff, mass, stuff vakejni = hard, difficult, time consuming omene = apple remene = hope, promise, expectance beke = peace, peacetime liite = union pipele = male genitals perušata = to be based of päryne = pear mune = egg kidutuše = torture makkare = sausage vupose = salad majete = milk, dairy hamase = tooth kereme = cream, application, soap luume = any irregularities of the skin such as finns or moles kale = skull sotine = instrument kitare = guitar esimereke = example rumpe = drum hule = flute, pipe papere = paper elnuoma = to oppress, to crush, to tyrannize pijane = piano heleve = hell, any place of punishment in religions tajeve = sky, any place of revard in religions yriđääja = to try, to attempt, to give a try, to test, to prove ha = any emotional word pä = any animal sound tääpänä = today, in this day, present kvääjni = kven elaka = to respect, to cheer vahe = wax, shampoo : dejuce = germany ankele = england šotlaje = scotland kymreje = wales latvije = latvia lituje = lithuania pujole = poland ykraje = ukraine velimere = meditarean raseje = france norvekije = norway portukeje = portugal törökeje = turkey molodove = moldovia krušije = georgia örömenije = armenia belekeje = belgium briteje = britain holade = netherlands irake = iraq širije = syria šipere = cyprys šloveneje = slovenia švaaje = sqizerland lucebure = luxembourg jastrije = austria andore = andorra römaanije = romania monetere = montenegro šerbije = serbia košove = kosovo kanase = folk, national, nation, people macedoneje = macedonia alabene = albania bulkere = bulgarian köröke = greece lišecene = lichenstein taške = denmark cehore = check šlovakije = slovakia išlane = iceland horvaje = croatia ašerbaje = azerbaijan iraane = iran šade-arabije = saudi arabia arabije = arabia kašakcane = kazakstan uzbecane = uzbekistan kyrzane = kyrgyzstan kurcane = kurdistan pakcane = pakistan tjicane = tijikistan jordaanije = jordan išrajele = israel palešine = plaestine alkeriije = algeria marööke = morocco tuneešije = tunisia vatikääne = vatican malete = malta sanemarine = san marino monace = monaco bosije = bosnia and herzegovina vaaltije = goverment, state espane = spain jeruupe = europe jaasije = asia jaarike = africa jamerike = america mokoleje = mongolia hiine = china itije =india latine = latin rujotteje = sweden nevostoliite = soviet union